Recent analysis has indicated that a promising technique for achieving stable ignition and efficient combustion in air augmented rockets is by "staging" the addition of the inlet air to the ramburner. This "staging" permits high temperature, near stoichiometric, air to propellant (fuel) ratios to be obtained during the entrance and initial regions of the ramburner. These conditions enhance the critical ignition phases of the highly metal loaded and underoxidized propellants used in air augmented systems. The key design problem to be overcome in configuring such "staged" systems is to achieve the "staged" addition of inlet air without introducing excessive losses (due to additional weight, friction, or cost) to the overall system.